Procedures for the fixation of intra-articular and extra-articular bone and osteotomies of the distal radius and other smaller bones have often employed variable angle locking screws with bone plates including correspondingly configured variable angle holes. The combination of a variable angle locking screw with a variable angle hole allows a user to select an angulation of the screw (within a permitted range of angulation) relative to an axis of the hole to, for example, increase a holding strength thereof with the bone.